vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prophecy
The Prophecy refers to a series of visions (in the form of a prophecy) that predicts the imminent destruction of Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah Mikaelson and their sirelines as the result of a mysterious weapon that may or may not involve what is referred to as "the Beast." The prophecy was foretold by a cipher witch named Alexis in For the Next Millennium and was later confirmed by Freya Mikaelson in You Hung the Moon. In A Walk on the Wild Side, several brief additions to the prophecy were foreseen by Alexis that pertained specifically to Lucien Castle, Niklaus Mikaelson and Freya Mikaelson. The Prophecy The Original Prophecy Additions to the Prophecy Visions *Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson standing across from each other at the dinner table at the compound, surrounded by The Trinity. (Fulfilled) *Blood splattered all over Elijah's portrait in the compound. (Fulfilled) *A page from a grimoire that has two pentacles drawn on it and a spell written around them. (Possibly Unfulfilled) *Marcel Gerard waking up on the floor of the Davilla Estate with a worried expression. (Fulfilled) *Lucien Castle reading Camille O'Connell's palm at the police station. (Fulfilled) *A "Beast" with extremely long and sharp fangs is rising due to something The Mikaelsons has done. (Fulfilled) *Freya Mikaelson being buried alive in a box and screaming for help as she pounds against the lid. (Fulfilled) *A wrecked dinner table at the compound. (Fulfilled) *Marcel standing on the bridge. (Fulfilled) *Elijah sitting in a chair with a bite. (Fulfilled) *Hayley looking shocked with blood on her face while holding Hope. (Fulfilled) *Marcel stabbing Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade surrounded by many people. (Fulfilled) *Marcel having a drink with Elijah. (Fulfilled) *Marcel stabbing Elijah in the back with a stake. (Fulfilled) *Coffins seen in a room. (Fulfilled) *Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah being killed; one by friend, one by foe, one by family. (Prevented) **It is possible that Rebekah is the one will fall by family, as she has asked Elijah to dagger her, for the safety of her family, leaving the prophecy left for Elijah and Klaus to fall by friend and foe. Assuming this is true, 1/3 the prophecy has already been fulfilled. **It is possible that Elijah is the one that fell by friend, as Marcel had managed to win the leadership of the Strix from him, this leaving the prophecy for Klaus to fall by foe. **Assuming this and Rebekah's sacrifice is true, 2/3 of the prophecy has been fulfilled. *Klaus being killed by an unknown person with an unknown weapon, causing the deaths of everyone they ever turned including Lucien, Marcel, Josh and others. (Seen only by Alexis) **Further details of Elijah and Rebekah's deaths (as well as the deaths of their respective sirelines) have yet to be revealed, and since Alexis was killed by Aurora, it is possible there will be no more visions of the prophecy. **The death of Klaus' sireline has possibly been averted as Davina unlinked Klaus from his sireline, thus if Klaus dies, Marcel, Lucien, and Josh, amongst others such as the vampires in TVD, are no longer vulnerable to die if Klaus dies. It is possible another event can take place that would wipe out Klaus' severed sireline without Klaus' death, thus the prophecy may still come to pass. Trivia *Should Klaus be killed in any way, his entire sireline in including Stefan, Damon, Abby, Caroline, and many others will die with him. But now his sireline is broken by Davina and The Sisters. **It is highly unlikely that Klaus will be killed while linked to his sireline due to the fact that it will affect both the shows. * Elijah daggered Rebekah on her accord until The Prophecy's foot-hold is over. It has been revealed that the wooden knight that Klaus carved for Mikael, but gave to Rebekah as a boy, to ease her fear in a storm, is made of wood from the White Oak Tree, and is the last known weapon that can kill the Originals, showing the Prophecy is still to come. *Aurora had stolen the wooden knight made of White Oak, and has a gunsmith whittle wooden bullets, inside metal casings, from the White Oak, big enough in size and width to kill an Original when shot in the heart. The last known bullet not destroyed was secretly hidden by Aurora, which Vincent found, should her plans fail as a failsafe to destroy the Mikaelsons. In Moonlight on the Bayou, ''Three years after; Caroline Forbes visits Klaus in New Orleans only to be told of his disappearance three years before. '' *It is unknown if The Prophecy played apart in that outcome and if the rest of the Mikaelson Family have "gone" with him. * Despite the Prophecy speaking of Finn and Kol having already fallen, both brothers are currently resurrected as Original Vampires. It is possible they can contribute or fall victim to the family part of the prophecy, given Rebekah's daggering was not the event Alexis foresaw. ** Finn is currently deceased. *It is unclear if Alexis' visions of the Mikaelson's fall by friend, foe, and family, means to the death for the three. While Rebekah is daggered by Elijah's hand and is "dead", she can always revive from the dagger. The visions, when spoken by the witches, seems to indicate that the Originals will die permanently with some of their sired now that Klaus' link is broken. If not literally to the death, then as stated above, some of the Prophecy could have already unfolded. Gallery Normal_originals301_02697.jpg Normal_originals301_02698elijah.jpg Normal_originals301_02703elijahrebekah.jpg Normal_originals301_02707eljah.jpg Normal_originals301_02716.jpg Normal_originals301_02717elijah.jpg Normal_originals301_02723.jpg Normal_originals301_02724.jpg Normal_originals301_02726.jpg Normal_TO302_3117.jpg Normal_TO302_3118.jpg Normal_TO303_1476.jpg Normal_TO303_1478.jpg Normal_TO303_1480.jpg Normal_TO303_1482.jpg Normal_TO304_2039.jpg Normal_TO304_2040.jpg Normal_TO304_2041.jpg Normal_TO304_2042.jpg Normal_TO304_2043Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_2045Freya.jpg Normal_TO304_2962.jpg TO321_0838.jpg TO321_0839.jpg TO321_0840.jpg TO321_0841.jpg TO321_0844.jpg TO321_0845.jpg TO321_0847.jpg TO321_0848.jpg TO321_0849.jpg TO321_0852.jpg TO321_0854.jpg See also Category:Events Category:The Originals Season 3 Events